Episode 1901 (31 January 2000)
Synopsis Beppe phones up Gianni and says that Sandra has taken Joe. She is just bringing him home, but Gianni has a go at her. Beppe nearly hits her and tells her never to go near him again. She says she was making a point, since that's the only way she can get to see him. Jackie follows Sandra and asks her if she's OK. Sandra starts off suspicious, asking if Rosa sent her to spy. She tells Jackie that Rosa thinks she only got pregnant to trap Beppe, but because they were Catholic they had to get married. They moved in with the Di Marcos, and Sandra had to become one of "the wives" and make pasta all day, and since she couldn't breast feed her baby they told her she wasn't a proper mother. Although she still loved Beppe and hated leaving Joe, she couldn't bear to stay, so she just left. Jackie tells Beppe that all Sandra wants is to see Joe and puts in a good word. She chats to Gianni later and says she thinks the way they (Beppe and Sandra) talk about each other means they still have feelings for each other. Gianni tells her to mind her own business, this is family. Rosa has a go at Jackie for being disloyal and tells her Sandra destroyed Beppe. Rosa tells her that if she wants any future with Gianni she had better start behaving like a Di Marco. Jackie leaves furiously and tells Gianni not to bother when he tries to talk to her. Lisa asks Phil why it took her leaving to make him want her. Phil says with Kathy coming back he needs more time to sort out himself and his old feelings. Phil then says he loves her, and Lisa says he can't since he's still in love with Kathy. Lisa says the whole thing is a mess, but she gives in to a kiss from Phil and later tells Jamie she's decided to stay after all. Irene says she has decided to take driving lessons now they have the lovely car. The club is flooded and Steve says they'll have to close down, but Beppe is annoyed. Barry arrives and discusses his "plan" for the snooker since they are so outclassed. Fred tells Josie he's leaving for his own practice in Islington, and it's nothing to do with the other day. Mick asks Josie what's going on with Fred, and she says he's leaving. Mick is annoyed that Fred didn't tell him, but he asks Josie what this official letter from immigration is. Josie opens it and looks upset, so it looks like she's been caught. Ian arrives at the shop and tells Terry to move his car (which is parked right outside the shop) because it's blocking the entrance to his premises. "Ralph" comes in and asks if he'd sell it for a thousand pounds, Terry says it's not for sale, although he ups the offer to £1250. The private detective tells Steve that Claudia is in the US, and Steve tells him to check Martin Fowler and Asif his mate. Steve gets more nuisance phone calls. The Vic vs Guiseppe's snooker match goes ahead and Gianni loses the first game. Barry starts taking bets. While Beppe is there, Sandra is at his flat and introduces herself to Joe's babysitter. Steve leaves early as Jackie has set him up with her friend for a dinner date, and Beppe asks him to set the alarm at the club on his way past. Steve is nervous and goes in and looks around gingerly. He relaxes and pours himself a drink, realising how paranoid he is. Beppe finds Sandra babysitting Joe. He tells her he hates her and she has to go. Sandra asks him to let her see Joe once a week. He says he doesn't trust her, and one day he might come back to find them both gone with no note. Sandra says of course she'd tell him where they were. Beppe says bitterly that she didn't last time she left. Sandra says Joe has two parents now, and Beppe says she won't take him away and he tells her to leave and go back where she came from. Sandra says he leaves her no choice, and she wants a divorce then she'll file for legal access to Joe. She leaves, and Joe wakes up with all the shouting. Credits Main cast *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Joan Hooley as Josie *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *John Bardon as Jim *Douglas Fielding as Will *Nick Lumley as Ralph *Melanie Martinez as Pam Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes